Big Brother!
by Midnight's Painful Cry
Summary: “Little girls normally get eaten by monsters under the desks if they are not silent!” Altais froze and began to cry, throwing her toy wand up his nose. As this happened, the whole room burst into laughs. most characters are ooc..i think.


**okay here it is, ha, I finished it but I dont know if I should continue or not XD hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: anyone know Altais Malfoy? No REALLY?! okay then shes mine and the others arent there no need to call anyone. ^-^**

**Chapter one**

_**Altais and Draco**_

"Mummy can I have this please?" A little girl with white blond hair asked her mother, looking up as she asked politely. Narcissa looked at her daughter and saw the toy in her child's hand.

"Alright" she said and her daughters smile could just melt her heart. Altais was showing the gaping hole she had he her mouth in the front. Snuggling to the stuffed bunny as they walked to pay for it.

Unlike most Altais said 'M's like 'N's as well as her 'S's like 'T's

"Mummy is big brother coming to visit?" Narcissa looked down and smiled at her little angel and kissed her hair softly as she lifted her up carefully.

"Why yes he is." Altais squealed in a joyful cheer. Her brother was coming home to see her!

"When mummy? WHEN?!" She giggled, her mother kissing her cheek as they soon walked around the manor. Both holding the others hand as her father held a bunny bag and put it on his daughters back harshly, hurting her left arm.

"Lucius! What are you doing to our daughter?!" Altais cried softly as she tried to get to her mother and from her father's hold as he handed her to a man with greasy black hair.

"She's going to see her brother." Altais cried softly at the unfamiliar hands holding her, not liking them or wanting them to touch her.

Narcissa looked at her baby and nodded, looking down as her baby girl was gone with Snape.

**Hours later**

"I. Want. My. MUMMY!!!" the exhausted child shouted throughout the halls of Hogwarts as Snape walked to his class, seeing the Gryffindor house and the Slytherin house was there. In the front was Mr. Malfoy. The agitated professor walked to his student and plopped the younger Malfoy on the older one, glaring at the little beast as she fell on her brother's lap.

"I take it you will watch over that _thing_." Snape growled, Altais hearing it and pulled his nose when her bent down.

"I'm not a thing! I'ma little girl!!" After letting go she pouted and looked at the other side of the room and pointed to the one with the red hair.

"Who's that?" Draco looked down at her in shock and told her softly, as well as telling her to behave.

"But I want wanna play." She whined softly, tears falling as she got off her brothers lap and went to the other side of the room, tugging on the red head boys pant leg, sniffing softly, cranky from not napping and as well as being cramped in that old man's arms for hours. He looked down at her with a glare and Altais raised her hand and took his thumb, since she could only reach that and shook it carefully and slowly.

"Hi, I'm Altais Malfoy, what's your name?" she asked softly, looking at him with excitement as he eased his glare and turned it to a smile.

"Ron." He said and moved his arm when she pulled on his other leg so she could climb on him, her pink dress softly moving up as she struggled. Chuckling Ron helped her up, praising her softly form the attempt, she was pretty good.

"I'm this many!" she giggled, lifting up nine fingers and Ron looked shocked; she was so small she looked like she was four or five not eight.

"Well that's bloody amazing." He amused her as she yawned softly, looking through her bag as Snape cleared his throat.

"Let's start the class-"

"No! I wanna play with Ron!!" Altais shouted giving a threating glare at her brother's teacher that not normal kids could give. Walking to her Snape growled.

"Little girls normally get eaten by monsters under the desks if they are not silent!" Altais froze and began to cry, throwing her toy wand up his nose. As this happened, the whole room burst into laughs, not believing Snape was beaten by a child.

Looking shocked Snape walked out, pulling Draco with him.

"I never thought a Malfoy could be so nice." The girl with bushy hair said after Altais shared her candy with them.

"Mummy said the candy monster will get me if I don't share." Harry looked shocked at the lies she was told but was impressed that they worked so well. She seemed like she was a nice kid. As harry thought this he saw her yawn.

"Nap time?" he asked her and Altais whined.

"Noooo, mummy gives me juice by now… Draco...gimme juice." Altais whined crankily, tears falling from her eyes as Harry looked through her bag and saw some handing it to her carefully as she laid her head on the desk, sleepy.

"You can have some, but before you nap you have to go the bathroom. Okay?" She nodded and sat up slowly, eyes drooped as she took a sip. The golden trio watched carefully as the juice soon disappeared and Altais slipped off Ron and pulled his hand so he would stand up.

"Bathroom…." She said and Ron nodded softly and ran her there, seeing Draco and Snape arguing softly as Ron took her to the girl laboratory.

"Noooo. Mummy said I'm not supposed to go alone…" She said and Ron looked amazed. Do they keep her safe from EVERYTHING?!

"You're old enough." He sighed and saw the look on her face and he sighed again. Walking her to the boys' laboratory, lightly pushing her to in a stall as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff boys walked in after she closed it and locked it.

'I can't believe she doesn't go alone... I feel like a girl.' Soon Altais began to sing softly. Great.

"Bunnies, bunnies, bunnies. I LOVE bunnies~!" she sang softly as the guys around Ron looked at him as f he was crazy.

"There's a girl in here?" A sixth year Ravenclaw asked, looking shocked from the urinals. Ron nodded and mouthed to them.

"She's a kid... and she's a Slytherin's sister...be NICE" The boys nodded and soon the door to the stall opened. Altais stepped out and walked to the sink. Eyes turing from their big sky blue eyes to narrow glaring eyes. There was no stool.

"Altais? Need help?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No.... I can do it..." She said as she stood on the tip of her toes and turned saw the water turn on when she raised her hand to the sink.

Ron looked at her in surprise and smiled as she finished and walked to him, pointing to the Six year Ravenclaw who was looking at her in shock like the others.

"Ron, what's that thing he's holding?" She asked pointing to his thing. Ron blushed like the Six year and chuckled nervously.

"That's not a toy." he said as he covered her eyes. Altais tried to get them off and whimpered. "Daddy said that big boys have them.... And that's what girls don't get. Why don't I have one?" she asked and Ron was sweating. Why did they have to tell her that males have that?

"Well.... You know how Draco goes to the bathroom?" She nodded. "Well that way you do is better than the way boys' do." he didn't know what to say and hoped she took that as the answer. Lucky for him she did. Altais squealed at that and hopped and her eyes were let loose as the boys in there all were washing their hands. The older ones from Slytherin and Ravenclaw both walked up to her.

"Hi, what's your name?" one asked and Altais smiled. "I'm Altais Malfoy!! What's your name?" the two boys chuckled and knelt down to her level.

"I'm Joey and he's Alex Heartborn." The two boys looked at the other and smiled. Their green eyes on the little Malfoy.

"Well you're really cute Altais." Alex said and lifted her up, his blue tie being fondled in her small fingers.

"Thank you." She said as Ron saw the time. Altais yawned again and Ron took her out of Alex's arms, letting the six year Ravenclaw and his Slytherin twin to their class. Ron did the same, holding onto the sleeping child in his hands. When he walked into the class Draco eyed him like a hawk. He had his sister in his arms just before her tenth birthday.

"She's a deep sleeper... When she laid her head down she went out like a light."Ron whispered to Harry as he sat down, holding her head carefully to his neck as she faced her brother, who looked happy she was able to sleep and make friends, even if they were his enemies. Soon Draco was pulled to reality by a the students hustling out the class and Three of them standing in front of him, one holding his sister.

"Here you are Malfoy. She's still asleep." Ron said, handing the sleeping child in his arms to her brother's arms. Altais nuzzled into his chest as he stood and nodded at the three and walked off, holding his sister protectively in his arms as he went to the Slytherin male dorms and laid her down carefully.

Looking through her bag Draco saw her rabbit blanket and laid it over her, smiling as she stirred softy and nuzzled to his bed. Her white blonde hair over her face softly as Draco stood up careful not to wake her and went to the Great hall, holding a monitor so he was able to keep an eye on the little girl napping.

Sitting down, Draco saw many of the students of his house staring at him. They weren't stares of hate like the other houses do, some was in respect and the others were unknown. As he looked around he heard his sisters whimpering from the monitor and looked at the level of her stress from the colors. Like a muggle baby monitor it let you hear the child, but it also showed what was causing them to cry out in anyway.

Lime green for normal

Blue was for nightmare.

Red for Deatheater.

Yellow for going in the bed.

Green for a stranger hurting her.

And,

Pink for if they are going to die.

When Draco looked at it the color was blue, not as bad as he thought. It was a minor warning for him to attend her so he could eat and bring her food as well. Standing Draco walked to his dorm and looked at his sister clutching her blanket and crying. Her hair wild around her face and eyes.

Walking to her Draco held her in his arms and heard her sniff softly and cling to him tightly.

"Is Ron okay?" Draco flinched at the Wesley's name and nodded, not realing caring but told the truth. The smaller Malfoy nodded and locked her hands together behind his neck and let him lift her, walking her to the Great Hall to eat. Smoothing her hair out her face Draco sat down and sat her in the seat next to him, placing her back under her for a lift to the table. Her chin just above the table as she looked at what was given to her.

"Good?" She asked Draco, looking at the odd things she never liked, but was still tired, too tired to argue.

Draco nodded and smiled as he took a bite and watched her to see what she would do. Getting the hint Altais grabbed her fork child-like and took a fork full of the food into her mouth. Having a cheek full of food she moved her tongue around it softly to taste it carefully and to make sure it was good. It was like everyone was watching her to both her and Draco, seeing what she would do.

Finally tasting enough she swallowed, smiling when it went down to her tummy and continued to eat.

"Man that took awhile." Joey said softly to Draco as he watched his little friend take mouthful bites of the food until she was whimpering. Altais Malfoy had eaten too fast. Draco rubbed her tummy carefully and pulled out something to entertain her for a bit so she could cure this stomach pain. Giving her a notepad and quill.

Altais Lyra Malfoy

Brother Malfoy.

Mummy Malfoy

Daddy Malfoy

After writing their names Draco looked and smiled. She knew his name so why did she put brother Malfoy? Shrugging it off Draco stood and went to his dorm room with his sister, holding her as she fell asleep.

**soooooooo about that advice and imput and all the good stuff that tells me many things?**


End file.
